Remember My Love
by rubyredinferno
Summary: Sora can't remember Tai! Can he help her and discover her true feelings in time? FINALLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

---

"That movie rocked!" Sora Takanouchi exclaimed in the back seat of the taxi. She flicked her finger at the pink feather boa that clung to her neck and cast a flirtish smile upon the blonde boy sitting next to her. "Remember the part where she sat right on him?"

Matt Ishida smiled. "Well, I wouldn't be laughing. You sat on right on me once before too."

"Hey, I was trying to forget about that. Besides, it was by accident." Sora said, giggling. "So sorry for your car." she changed the subject.

"Nah, T.K. will pick it up tomorrow, he owes me" Matt said, casually draping his arm over Sora's shoulder and pulling her to him. Sora suddenly thought of Tai Kamaya, of his face. His smile. She shook the image from her mind. She loved Matt. No, Tai. No Matt, No, Tai.

"MATT!"

"What?" Matt pulled back.

"N-nothing."

He pulled her back into his embrace.

"Don't be so hard on TK," she said after a pause, her cheek snuggled against Matt's chest. "He's a good kid."

"Alright."

Sora looked up. "Where to next?"

Matt checked his watch. "Home. You need to get some shut eye."

Sora gave a playful pout. "Aww."

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, no buts." He kissed her forhead.

"Alright, but—"

Sora heard the loud honking of a vehical and the squealing of tires. She felt herself avert to the right with sudden force.

"Sora!" Matt's voice shouted.

She was acutely aware of the driver's constant swearing. She rose slightly off the coushioned seat. Light blinded her, but through it she could make out two glazing headlights, coming at them at an alarming speed.

"Oh god, Matt—"

There was the shatter of glass, and she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tai, are you sure you don't want to play one more game?" Davis nearly pleaded.

"Yeah, c'mon Tai," Ken picked up the ball. "I'll verse you."

"Can't guys," Tai ran his arm across his forhead. "My mom's waiting for me to come home and try her eggplant cupcakes."

Ken turned a dark shade of purple. "Serious?"

"Yeah," Tai said as he gulped down water. "I'm the only one, since Kari's out with TK—"

"WHAT?!" Davis ran to Tai and grasped his arm.

"Hey, I'm drinking water here!"

"They're out— They're out—" Davis choked, red in the face. "ON A DATE?!"

"Suppose so," Tai answered. "Get a grip, Davis, you've had too much coke. See you guys later." He strolled away.

Tai opened the door to the strong scent of something burning, no doubt his mother's cupcakes.

"Tai, you're home!" Mrs. Kamaya emerged tousle-haired from the kitchen.

Tai stared. "Mom, what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Go up to your room now, I'll be a moment." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Tai went to his room. "Great, my room smells like burnt eggplant."

He plopped onto his bed. Something caught his eye. He bolted up. On his shelf stood a frame. Inside was the group photo taken on Christmas Eve, when Matt had been on a trip. Tai picked up the frame and scanned the photo. Izzy, Mimi, Micheal, Joe, Davis, Kari, TK...

"Sora," he whispered. He traced his finger along her face. Then his gaze fell to the figure next to her. Himself. After studying it for some time, he said, "I've _really _got to cut my hair." After awhile, it dawned upon him that the photo had been there since last year. Why had it seemed like he had noticed it for the first time? This gave him a sinking feeling.

"Tai! Ready to try my cupcakes?"

"Oh no," Tai muttered to himself. "I"ll be right down!" he trudged downstairs.

_Ring!_

"Tai, could you get that please, my hands are full." Mrs. Kamaya said from the kitchen.

Tai picked up the phone. Saved by the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this the Kamaya residence?" The voice was brisk and businesslike.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Thank god I've reached you. There's been an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

---

"TK, Tai, wait for us!" Kari's teary plea was distant. Tai raced ahead through the hall.

"They'll be alright, won't they?" TK asked alongside him. Although his voice was steady, Tai knew that he too was afraid. "They'd better be." He continued walking. They came to a halt at the front desk.

"Where's the emergency room?" TK said shakily to the lady behind the glass.

"Down the hall, to the left."

They darted away.

_Hang in there Sora, Please be alright. _Tai thought over and over as they passed door after door of ivory.

EMERGANCY ROOM—Yamato Ishida

"This is it," TK said, and pushed open the door.

Matt lay unmoving on the hospital bed. Cuts scarred his face in ugly shades of red. Tai looked at his best friend and tears stung his eyes.

"Your brother's head smashed into the window due to the sudden force. I've stitched him up the best I can, but I'm afraid the damage of his brain is beyond repair. He is in grave danger," the doctor removed his mask. "Unless a miracle happens, I'm afraid..."

"NO!" TK grabbed the doctor by the collar. "MY BROTHER CANNOT DIE! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! SAVE HIM!"

"I'm sorry."

TK let go and bounded to Matt's bed, where his brother lay motionless.

"Matt..." he shook him, his voice wavery with emotion. "Matt...you got to live...you hear me?" then his voice changed from sadness to anger. "YOU HEAR ME?!" he shouted. "WAKE UP! YOU TOLD ME TO GET UP NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE PAIN AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! WHO ARE YOU GOING ABOUT TELLING ME TO GET UP WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN GET UP YOURSELF?!?!?! DON'T BE SUCH A WHIMP! GET UP, BROTHER!!! GET UP!!! He gripped Matt's shirt with a shaky hand and broke down completely.

It all happened too fast. Tai stood in the doorway, unable to take this all in. This is what remains of his best friend. He took no notice when Kari hurried in.

"TK!" Kari ran to him. "Oh god, what happened to Matt?!"

"His brain is damaged." TK said in a low voice. "He's not expected to live."

"Oh no!"

"There's nothing to be done..." TK whispered. He gave the doctor an icy glare. "For him there is nothing... WHAT KIND OF A DOCTOR ARE YOU??! TK lost control again. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SAVE HIM, NOT WATCH HIM DIE!!!

"I think you'd better leave." the doctor said.

TK laughed. He slowly rose his gaze to level with the doctor's. "Who do you think I am?" His voice was quiet and cold. "_What _do you think I am? My brother's dying and you know it. And now you're watching him die? MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET OUT INSTEAD OF ME, EVER THINK OF THAT?!?!?!??!

"TK!" Kari was sobbing. "TK—let's get out of here, shouting won't bring Matt back!" she grasped TK's arm and attempted to pry him away from Matt. "TK—it's no use, d-don't do this to yourself!"

TK freed himself from Kari. "My brother can't die, he just CAN'T!"

Tai finally came to his senses. He strolled over and dragged TK away. He could feel him fighting to break free.

"Enough! TK, stop killing yourself! It's no use!" Tai himself was burning inside, but he kept his voice calm. "TK, listen. If Matt were watching, would he like what he's seeing? You beating yourself up?"

That hit the spot. TK stiffened and Tai lead him away from Matt. He watched as TK slumped on a chair and stared into space.

"I'll talk to him, Tai." Kari said.

"Thanks." Tai ran out.

"Sora Tacanuchi." he demanded coldly at the front desk. The lady stared at him.

"Don't you understand english?" Tai said through gritted teeth. He suddenly felt the anger that TK felt just moments before. "Where is she?"

The lady recovered and nodded curtly to the right. Tai didn't bother to say thankyou. _Sora, where are you? _he thought over and over as he searched frantically through each open door.

**I've always liked the angry TK, so much emotion... hope I brought that across. Anyway, there's more to come, but in the meantime, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

EMERGANCY ROOM—Sora Takanuchi

Tai burst through the door. Sora lay consealed under faded sheets. IV tubes ran across her face and into her arm. Liquid pumped into her arm. Tai stared. She wasn't Sora. At least not the Sora he knew. He crossed the room slowly and sat on her bed. He took her hand, which felt cold as ice. It was then he realized he was crying. A tear fell on her hand and slid down onto the matress. His tear. As he looked at Sora some more, Tai realized how weak she was. Her face was pale, her lips white. Her breathing so shallow he couldn't hear it. The rythmetic beeping of the moniter was the only sound that cut into the silence. Tai lifted her head up gently and rested his forehead against hers. _Sora, you have to live. You can't leave me. _He leaned back and stroked her hair. As he did, he noticed she was wearing a periwinkle hairclip. The one he had given her for her birthday.

---

_Hey.........my name is Tai...Hi, I'm Sora...want a lollypop? I got 2 ......Sora...let's play soccer......ha beat you...no that wasn't fair......... one more game............I'm hungry...hey who took my cookie... ha ha catch me if you can......... give it back I've got you cornered......... take that and that and that and that...............oww, I didn't know you learned Karate............I didn't.........that was ballet ..................beat you again.........hey you were suppose to go easy on me............why............'cus that's what boys do around girls............yeah right.........Tai, Izzy told me you were the one who threw up in my hat! Wait 'till I get my hands on you......... That was a really pretty flower..................... here, I pickedit for you......... it's so pretty! ............ Happy Birthday, Sora......... so you don't like my hairstyle......... who could tell? You're always wearing a hat......so now you don't like my hat, huh......... you said you liked thunderstorms, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love Tai............ I got your email............you did? Er......... it was really sweet... you still mad? .........no, you've suffered enough......... What's this? ..................it's a box of brownies for Matt......Oh.........you're not mad, are you, Tai? ............no, it's alright........._

Sora opened her eyes. A green ceiling. It smelled like medicine. She felt hot and drowsy. She sat up but her arm was weighed down.

"You can't get up yet, Sora."

Sora. That was her.

That voice. Sora knew it. Somehow... A boy of about 16 sat beside her. His face was familiar. Brown hair, brown eyes... quite goodlooking. She had a feeling she knew him. Then she noticed that he was holding her hand. Strangely she felt safe, so she didn't pull away.

"You feeling better?" he asked with concern.

Sora nodded. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness fell over her and she sank back down.

"Hey hey hey" the boy said gently, catching her and resting her on the pillow. Sora lay there and looked up at him. His eyes...Sora could have sworn she saw them somewhere before. She sat up again, this time slowly. He propped a pillow against the rail.

"Thankyou." she felt weak and useless. She looked at him once more. "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tai sat stunned. "W-what?"

Sora smiled. "I'm sorry, we're halfway through the conversation and I have no clue who you are."

Tai stared at her. She didn't remember. This was impossible. Without thinking, Tai grabbed her roughly and forced her to look at him. "Sora, look at me! Look at me!" he shook him.

"N-no, p-please,"Sora gasped and tried to pull away, but Tai held on.

"Sora! Don't you remember?" frustration and anger overtook him, and he shook her harder. "Don't you remember me?! Come on, think! Think!"

The beeping increased speed. Sora's breathing became quick and shallow, then was cut off. Tai stopped short as she sagged against him.

"What have I done?" he turned Sora's face towards his own. Her face was white, her eyes closed. "No, Sora, wake up!" He shook her gently. She didn't. Tai panicked. "Someone... HELP ME!" Tai hugged Sora tightly. Cold sweat drenched his forhead. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

---

"She's stable," the doctor said to a frantic Tai after he had checked Sora's pulse. "Though another scare like that would cause her breathing to cut off again. Make sure she doesn't become exposed to any more stress." He regarded Tai through his spectacles. "Are you capable of making sure of that, young man?"

Tai nodded quickly and returned his gaze to Sora. The doctor shuffled out. As the door shut, Sora stirred. Tai's brought her hand to him. "Sora,"

She looked at him through frightened eyes and yanked her hand away. "Leave me alone! W-what do you want?" Tai heard the beeping speed up again. "No, no don't be scared," he reached for her hand again, but she shrank away from him, her fists grasping the heart of her nightgown.

"It was my fault, I won't do it again."

Her grip loosened, but she still won't move.

"C'mon, don't you trust me?" Tai fought back the tears, but despite his attempts, they fell in a string of liquid.

Sora gasped. "Oh my god, don't cry. I trust you, I really do! I-I honestly didn't mean to--"

Tai hastily brushed away his tears. "Nah, just sand in my eye, don't worry 'bout it." He cleared his throat. "But, you need to make it up to me for being so... untrusting." Tai finished with a grin.

Sora giggled. "How?"

It felt so good to hear her laugh again. "By letting me hold your hand for....." Tai longed to say "forever" but caught himself just in time. "For 20 minutes."

"Okay, sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Tai had only gripped her hand for half that time when the door banged open and Mr. And Mrs. Takanouchi flew in and he let go quickly.

"Oh, my baby—my poor poor baby!" Mrs. Takanouchi choked. She dropped to knees at the side of the bed. Tai rose to greet Mr. Takanouchi, but he motioned for him to stay put.'

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here on time, your father was—are you alright?" Mrs. Takanouchi repeated breathlessly. She touched Sora's cheek.

"Hello," Sora said with a pleasant yet confused era. "It's...nice to meet you."

Mrs. Takanouchi drew back in alarm. "W-what? Honey, it's mom..."

"Oh..." Sora said meekly. "I-I..."

Sora's mother turned uncertainly to Tai. "What happened?"

"She lost her memory." Tai said hastily.

Mrs. Takanouchi took a shuddering breathe and tears streamed down her ashen face. Her husband knelt down and put his hand around her sholder. He then gripped Sora's arms gently. "Sora, I'm your dad."

"Oh...u-um..."

Tai looked at her the whole time, swallowing the lump in his throat. She was now a stranger to this world and everyone around her. She needed someone to guide her. He was going to be that someone.

Sora's parents attempted awhile longer to pump Sora's memory, but it was no use. Mrs. Takanouchi's tears continued to flow endlessly throughout the whole conversation, while Mr. Takanouchi's solumn face showed endless worry. Tai longed to be with Sora alone, but seeing that it was not possible at the moment, he got up to leave.

"No!"

Sora's sudden cry startled him.

"Don't go..." she reached out and grasped his arm, stopping him from going any further.

Tai retrieved his steps, but the uncertain glance Mr and Mrs. Takanouchi gave each other made him wonder whether they approved of this, after all the days Matt had been the special someone in Sora's life.

"I'll come back later, okay?"

"Will you?" her voice had a plea melted within.

Tai nodded silently. "I will."

Robotically Tai found himself pacing towards Matt's room. He twisted the doorknob and the door creeked open. TK still stood unmovingly beside his brother, Kari holding his hand. Tai crossed the room and sat next to his Matt. Something was wrong with the beeper... it was continueous... Tai's mouth went dry when he realized...

"Matt's gone." TK said blankly. "He's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

---

Sora looked up from the novel she was reading. "Tai, Your back!" Her smile thinned when she saw Tai's solemn expression. "What happened?"

Tai crossed the room wordlessly and stationed himself on her bed. "Sora," he gently took both of her hands in his own. "I need you to be prepared for what I'm going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Just—it's hard to—oh god…" Tai took a deep breathe and started again. "something has happened."

"Mm hmm?" Sora waited, heart throbbing against her breast.

"Matt died."

Her heart stopped, it seemed, then started beating once more. Matt…vaguely familiar, but not quite so. "That's horrible…"

"Yeah… um, listen… his funerals in a couple of days…" Tai seemed to choose his every word with great care, not wanting to upset her, Sora gathered. "I'll go."

---

"Tai, I feel weird."

Tai stiffened beside her, but she continued nonetheless.

"I feel like… I knew him somhow…" she trailed off and continued to stare blankly at MATT ISHIEDA on his smoky grave. Sora had been let out of the hospital 2 days before for the occasion, and the two had stayed behind after everyone else had gone. Tai thought he ought to let Sora know who Matt really was.

"Matt, he was a good friend of mine--" emotion clogged Tai's throat, so he cleared it and pressed on. "He was there for—for you too."

"Really?" Sora looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Tai shuffled his feet. "He really cared about you. He was your boyfriend, and he loved you." it was painful to go over something he had told himself over and over again.

"Oh…" Sora's guilt overwhelmed her. "O-oh Tai…" her voice broke and she sobbed. "I-I don't r-remember anything! How c-could I n-not--"

Tai gathered her into his arms. "It's alright… I'm here…"

They stood there for a long, long time.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Sora……………"_

_Sora whirled around. All was dark. A cave…_

"_Sora…………" there it was again._

_She walked towards the voice, her footsteps echoing_

"_Come back…………"_

"_Who are you?" Sora called, her voice a wave of repetition vibrating through the forever ebony before her._

"_Come back…come back to me…………"_

_The gentle wind pulled her towards the voice._

_Step, step, step, step step—_

_Light streamed in, bathing her face in radiant warmth. To bright for her to see. She covered her eyes—_

"_Sora…………" _

_She gasped. An angel. With snowy feathered wings. His hair was blonde, his eyes an intense blue. Must be—_

"_Yamato Ishieda?" Sora stepped forward. She felt the connection. She remembered._

"_Sora, I've been waiting a long time." _

_Sora stared into his eyes, unable to move. Unable to speak. _

_With a simple gesture, he wrapped her in a hug._

"_I've missed you. So much." He breathed into her hair._

_Sora looked down at the ground, unable to feel the passion. Not as much as she did with Tai, anyway._

"_I love you…" Matt whispered in her ear. "Come with me…"_

_This was going too fast. _

"_I-I—"_

_He forbade her to go any further by pressing his finger on her lips. "First…" He lowered his head._

_Sora panicked as she realized what he was going to do. No, no, no! She did not love him like he did she. "Matt, please…" but she needn't have tried to stop him, because he stopped._

"_There is something holding me back." He stared disbelievingly at her. "Sora, tell me. Don't you feel the same way I feel about you?"_

_Sora didn't trust herself to answer._

"_Unbelievable… UNBELIEVABLE!" _

_Suddenly, the angelic light faded and was replaced by deep crimson colour. Sora watched in horror as Matt's face melted from light to dark. The blue of his eyes dissolved into red. She screamed and wrenched herself from his grasp._

"_You will love me and only me!" he hissed._

"_I can't!" With that, Sora tore off the way she had come from._

"_You cannot escape………!" someone took a hold of her arm—_

"_NO STOP!"_

_-_

"Sora! Wake up!"

She woke up with a start. A faint outline of Tai's sillouette came into focus against the ebony night sky. She felt his warm grip on her arm. "Oh T-Tai… She took a shuddering breathe and dove into his chest.

"H-he's come b-b-back.." she choked through tears. "I-I d-d-don't want to g-go with him." Sora felt cold. So cold. "D-don't let him t-t-take me.."

Tai held the shivering girl in his arms. Her shivering caused ripples throughout his body. "Shh.. it's okay." He whispered. "It's okay.." He hugged her tighter as he said so. After awhile, Sora's sobs quieted, and she stayed against Tai's chest.

"Tai," she looked up at him through the darkness. "He wants me to go back to him."

"Who?" Tai had the feeling he'd already known. Who else but—

"Matt." Sora remained silent after the word.

Tai's heart ached. She remembered. Instead of asking her, he asked, "Do you want to?"

"No." Her words were firm.

"Why not?" Tai asked, surpressing the shock and spark of hope.

"Because…I just don't want to."

"Oh." Tai faltered, the spark of hope dimming. He had expected her to say something more direct, like how she didn't love him. Apparently she still did.

Sora denied the sense of warmth and comfort as she lay against Tai's embrace. Most of all, she felt passion. Love. Something she failed to sense with Matt. _This is crazy. _She thought. _Crazy. Impossible. She couldn't… _but she did. She felt drawn to Tai.

"No.." she pushed him away and said it again, this time with more fire. "Tai I can't—I just can't. This is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I—just—oh god, just leave me alone!" Sora pushed Tai away. "Go now!"

Slowly, Tai obeyed.

Sora watched the door swing shut. As soon as it did, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed hystarically, her anguish screams muffled by the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

Here they are standing in a row…"

Sora watched blankly as Zazu made a fool of himself on screen. Funny. Yet she wasn't laughing. Her mind was filled with what happened last night. The dream…what she had said to Tai. The way he looked at her when she told him to get out. How did she feel?

"Deary," Came a voice outside her door. She averted her gaze from the television.

"Mhm?"

The door slid open and a plump old nurse came bouncing in with a trey of refreshments. Her ivory hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and her face was radiant and all smiles.

"Now look at you, honey." She soothed. "Tsk tsk, so sad today. How bout a spot of tea?"

Sora watched the steamed strand of liquid settle in the cup. At least she remembered what tea was. Gingerly she brought the cup towards her and sipped.

"Careful, pumpkin, it's hot." The nurse fished a piping chocolate chip cookie from the tray and held it out for Sora.

"No thanks" Sora said, eyeing it from atop her cup.

"You sure?" the nurse's eyes were kind. She leaned forward and whispered, "Don't you go believing what they say. Chocolate does a girl good." She gave her belly a pat. "Practically live off them, and boy are they good."

Sora smiled into her cup. "I'll take it."

"You better." The older lady said, fishing out another cookie and taking a bite. "Only way I'd have an excuse to eat one." She winked. Sora laughed. She liked this nurse.

"I say, what's your name darlin'?"

"Sora."

"Sora. Pretty name. Better than mine alright."

"What's yours?" Sora asked with intrest.

"Greta." She gave a careless shrug. "Don't reflect me one bit." She chuckled. Then she noticed the TV.

Can you feel, the love tonight…

The peace the evening brings…

"Choo watchin' that?" she jerked her finger at Simba and Nala, who were now behind the waterfall.

"Y-yes" Sora replied hastily.

"You youngsters, such romantics." Greta shook her head. Then her smile broadened. "'Choo have a boyfriend?"

Sora was caught offguard. "U-um.."

"Oh now don't tell me a pretty girl like you have no boys chasin' you" Greta waved her hand. "Impossible. Impossible."

"He's….dead."

Greta's smile vanished. "Oh, I'm sorry child," she said gently. "Didn' mean to brush up on sad stories."

"It's okay, I don't really…I don't really remember him."

"Really. Well now, you musta caught amniesia." Greta looked concerned. "You holdin' out okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Sora turned to Greta and pulled a fluffed pillow to her chest. "Um…it's like…weird, 'cus, I don't know…there's this other—"

"Boy?" Greta finished.

"Yeahh…" Sora said lamely.

"Knew it. You must have more than one chasin' after you"

Sora laughed selfconciously. "He's…..very…different, dependable…very sweet…"

"You're quite smitten with him, I see?"

Sora pulsed, then nodded slowly, heat creeping up her neck.

"He smitten with you?"

Sora thought. "He's……he held my hand for 20 minutes."

"Ahhhh…" Greta nodded knowledgably. "Signs. All signs."

"Signs?"

"This boy likes you, you go talk with him. Tell him how you feel."

"But I keep having nightmares about my old boyfriend." Sora confessed. "If he's even my boyfriend."

Greta reached out and clasped Sora's hand. Her grip was warm. "Sometimes, dear, it's easier to let go then to hold on.. follow your heart." Her eyes twinkled.

"It's—"

_knock knock_

Sora dropped the subject unwillingly. "Come in."

"Sora? Can I come in?"

Sora froze. Tai's voice. She glanced at Greta, who appeared curious about her male visitor. Very curious.

"Uh, sure."

Tai stepped in. "Sora, listen—" he stopped short at the sight of Greta. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Oh not to worry darling" Greta rose to her feet. Seeing she was a head shorter than Tai was very funny, Sora had to stiffen a giggle. "Greta." She put out a plump hand. Tai shook it. "Hi m'eme, I'm Tai."

"Tai…" Greta smiled. "Very nice. Well now, I must be going." She lifted the tray. When she caught Sora's eye, she mouthed "Tell him how you feel." She wobbled to the door. "Well, Ive leave you two to chat."

Sora grinned. "Bye Greta!"

"See you later," Tai gave a little wave.

When the door closed softly, Sora tensed once more.

This time, they were alone.

**This chapter had to be there, to knock some sense into Sora I guess. Love the character Greta. Just came up I guess. Very cool character. Still young in spirit **


	10. Chapter 10

_Tick_

_Tick_

Tick 

The loud silence echoed in Sora's eardrums. _Don't look up, don't look up_.

"Sora?"

She brought her amber eyes forward. When Tai's chestnut coloured ones bore into hers, heat crept up to her cheeks. He took a few cautioned steps towards her.

"So… Yeah, that lady was something, huh?" Tai said lightly, his arms swinging about slightly. "She keeping you company?"

"Oh, I don't know her." Sora corrected quickly. "She was just room service."

Tai smiled. "Looked like you two were getting along pretty good."

"You think?" Sora said, relaxed a bit now that the conversation was flowing nicely.

"I'm pretty glad actually, this place is—" Pausing before the word, Sora thought to herself. What was this place? Green walls everywhere, nothing but sitting on the bed all day, smelling the strong stench of medicine sickened her, and watching paint peel off the walls wasn't that entertaining either. "It's nice." She finished lamely.

"Is it?" If Tai didn't believe her, he didn't let on. His lips tilted in a smile. "Cool. Tell me about it."

_Oh god, busted. _"Uhh.. well it has good food, the nurses are nice, like Greta for examp— " at this, Sora saw Tai look at her deeply, searchingly. "W-well.." Sora scrambled for words. "The environment is good, Outside is b-beau—tiful, with lots and lots of—pretty …trees…" Sora squeezed her eyes shut. Words just keep spilling out, each one sounding dumber than the last. Um—Oh! Bathrooms are clean, the—sh-shampoo smells good…"

She shut right up then, because in her mind it was already unbearably stupid, and it killed her to think of what HE may be thinking.

Tai crossed the room, strided towards Sora. With each approaching step, Sora's heart quickened. By the time he was looking down upon her from his place one feet away, Sora's heart was slamming rapidly against her chest, and she can hear the thuds, as loud as drums.

When Tai spoke again, his voice came in a gentle whisper. "You said outside was beautiful, so lets take a walk."

While down the hall, he looked back at her and smirked. "And…look at the pretty trees. Lots and lots of pretty trees."

---

The day had dawned bright and sunny, with pink licks of clouds mixing with the purple auqua skyline to form a soft swirl of colours.

Sora took a breath in of the cool spring breeze. She listened to the footsteps of the boy next to her, his feet padding out a steady rhythm. Somehow Tai's confidence had shifted somehow, and now, by the way he was staring at his shoes, hands in pockets, and shuffling posture, Sora noticed he suddenly grew shy. _Why?_ She wondered. And yet, her with him, on this afternoon… it seemed all too familiar. She turned and tilted her head at him. "Have we…done this before?"

He jerked to a stop. "Done what before?"

"This." Sora repeated, slowing down with him. "Walking, just walking. Not saying anything…just…walking."

Tai was quiet for a moment. "Yeah." Then looked away and added gently, "All the time."

"And…what did we do?" Sora said softly. "What…did I do?"

Tai fixed his palms on Sora's sholders. "That." He said. "is for you to remember."

Sora bit back her argument. She didn't want to remember by herself. She wanted somebody to tell her. Why wasn't he helping her? Why? However, it was that moment when she saw a crimson feathered blur out of the corner of her eyes. She turned to see.

"Oh my god! Tai, Look! A robin!" Sora acted out of instinct and grabbed Tai's arm. "It's so pretty!" she pointed up to the bird and bobbed up and down excitedly as a surge of happiness rushed through her. How it got to be, she didn't know. "Do you see it? Look over there!"

"Yeah, it's …beautiful." Tai murmured.

Sora looked up and beamed, gripping Tai's arm tight. "Tai, I know I can't remember anything now, but I will, I will."

Tai's hand came down on hers, and his warm, comforting hold sent ripples throughout Sora's body.

"You know, not so long ago… before all this happened to you… we went for a walk, it was sunny, a day like this one. He looked up at the sky, and smiled. "The clouds were bright warm colours just like today," he traced his glance back to her where it settled bottomlessly. "And..there was a bird, just like this one."

Sora's eyes widened in realization.

"And you know what?" Tai's voice lifted.

"What?" Sora asked, breathless.

"You jumped up and down, wanting me to look, and you were just as happy as you are now." His smile broadened, and his eyes were loving. He brushed a stray strand of Sora's hair away from her face.

"And then what …did you do?" Sora gazed into Tai's eyes, drowning in those golden caramel orbs.

"I—" Tai paused, then said "I…hugged you."

"Oh…" Sora let her gaze drop, but then looked up at him once more. "Well," she said with a smile. "I'm right here."

"You're right here." He repeated in a whisper, then wrapped his arms around her. Sora buried her face in his shirt, and hugged back.

----------------------there ya go, another chapter. Omg it's been like wat 2 years since I—anyway, I'm back. Sry bout the wait. Been really busy. Oh, n my writing's a bit rusty, so bear with me. So yeah, it's a sappy chapter with lots of looking in the eyes's. I've been going through similar scenarios with all the blushing and the stammering and saying random things…but it always worked out at the end. So I thought it would be fun to include it in the story. Just for the heck of it . 33 y'all


	11. Author's Note

Author's note:

Author's note:  
Oh wow, sorry to all my reviewers aka the people who actually take the time to read what I've written. Your comments are very appreciated ) I've been really busy for the past years with balancing school and time with friends, so I havn't put much time on writing. Plus I had trouble remembering my user and password for this account, not to mention the original storyline for "Remember My Love" (my bad) My initial thought was to discontinue the Taiora story completely because it's been a million years since I set my eyes on a Digimon episode. However after much deliberation I decided to continue for y'all, because you guys rock! AND because I know if I was reading a story and it stopped in the middle I'd be pretty pissed off and… probably…sue…O.O ANYWAYS… I'm not going to lie I will be immensely busy in the years to come, but hopefully I can dig up some time to continue writing. Now that I'm at a more mature age I predict my writing style and story content will be different, and will involve different pairings. I promise you guys I'll finish writing Taiora though, cuz I owe it to you lovely people Just give me some time to remember what the hell I was planning for this lovely couple. And yes, I will watch 2 min of a Digimon episode so to remind myself what Tai looks like LOL.


End file.
